The invention refers to an equipment for looms.
From the O/S EP-0-149-969 an air-operated selvage laying equipment is known which holds the end of the weft yarn temporarily by a catcher nozzle until it is blown by means of a threader nozzle through the eye of a selvage laying needle. Thereupon the end of the weft yarn is inserted in the shed by the selvage laying needle.
The arrangement of catcher nozzle and threader nozzle off-set in parallel with respect to the longitudinal axis of the nozzles as disclosed in that case, has the disadvantage that a relatively long end of weft yarn is necessary for secure threading into the eye, the consequence of which is a relatively wide selvage. This arrangement of the nozzles requires in addition in a relatively heavy nozzle carrier. A further arrangement disclosed in the same document, with nozzles arranged directly one above the other on the same axis, allows shorter ends to the weft yarn, though the disadvantage persists that both of the two nozzles carry dirt onto the catcher channel placed in each case in front of the companion nozzle, which cannot be eliminated during operation of the loom. The dam which forms against the air can impede secure threading of the weft yarn end.